


Nowhere Else

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Top!Cas, alternate season 9, human!Cas, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Cas' lost grace, and Dean's accidental confession to Sam, it's been the same overbearing concern - that Dean really, <i>really</i> does not need - for weeks. He can focus on Cas and do his job at the same time. This is not the first case the two of them will work together, it's not even the first case Cas has worked as a human. It may be the first case the two of them have worked alone since the whole <i>'I'm in love with Cas'</i> fiasco, but Dean's a professional, he knows what he's doing. They'll be fine. Cas will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. This was supposed to be like 2-3k words, and then something happened.   
> I started writing this when I was still in England and I've been home for seven months... procrastination is a real problem for me.

They're two hours out from the bunker when Dean starts to realize that maybe his brother might have been right; the night before, Sam had lectured him for a full hour about all the reasons it was a bad idea for Dean and Cas to work a case together so soon after Cas had lost his grace, and yeah, maybe he had a point.

"He's _human_ now," Sam had said, "as if you weren't concerned about him enough before-" 

Dean had cut him off, already knowing what was coming next- something along the lines of _he's human, and that means he's vulnerable now. If you're concerned about him, you're not going to be thinking straight and you're both going to get hurt._

Blah, blah, blah. Between Cas' lost grace, and Dean's accidental confession to Sam, it's been the same overbearing concern - that Dean really, _really_ does not need - for weeks. He can focus on Cas and do his job at the same time. This is not the first case the two of them will work together, it's not even the first case Cas has worked as a human. It may be the first case the two of them have worked alone since the whole _'I'm in love with Cas'_ fiasco, but Dean's a professional, he knows what he's doing. They'll be fine. Cas will be fine. 

Dean, on the other hand, is going to die of frustration before the day is up if Cas doesn't stop lifting his shirt to inspect the still-healing tattoo just above his hip. 

"Does it hurt?" Dean asks, more as an attempt at distraction than out of actual interest - he's got his own tattoo, he knows how they heal, and if he wanted to show interest, there are loads of other things he could say - none of which are particularly appropriate in the situation. 

"Not anymore," Cas replies, "it just itches," and now he's looking up at Dean, and Dean has to force his eyes forward. 

"Yeah, well," he says, "it will. Just leave it, it won't itch for long." Dean keeps his focus forward, but Cas is still watching him expectantly. 

Without anything else to say, he turns the stereo up - partially to fill the air with something other than tension, and partially to drown out the sound of Sam's voice in his head.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It feels like they've been talking to families for hours, and when Dean receives his third _why-should-I-tell-you_ look from an elderly relative, he pretends to get a call and excuses himself from the room. Cas' eyes flick up to him briefly, but he returns his focus to the family as Dean leaves the room. So far they've got nothing they can go on - all women were killed four days before their weddings, and being a smaller community, no one wants to share information with non-locals, FBI agents as they may be pretending to be.

Dean's about to punch someone if he doesn't get away from these people, and he slips out of the house quietly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it over in his hands. There's an anxious, irritated buzzing in his chest, and he pretends that the tenseness is from lack of information on the case and not pent up frustration from staring at Cas' ass in a suit all day, which it isn't. 

He's jittery when he calls Sam to tell him what they found out, shifting from foot to foot and tapping his toe impatiently as he waits for his brother to pick up. Cas is still talking to what is thankfully the last family on their list, probably offering them some sort of awkward emotional support, knowing him. Dean's just glad he's out of sight for the time being. 

Sam picks up on the fourth ring, and Dean's about ready to strangle him through the phone, "Jesus, Sam, what the hell are you doing that you can't answer your phone?"

"Sorry, I was in the middle of making myself dinner, what's got you so touchy?"

"We've got shit all. Brides were killed four days before their weddings. No sulfur, no nothing."

"Okay, well, maybe a vengeful spirit then? There's a pretty distinctive pattern."

Dean rolls his eyes and balls his free hand into a fist, "really Sam? You think I didn't think of that already? I don't doubt that it's a vengeful spirit, I just don't know what the fuck to do about it when these people won't talk to me."

There's a silence before Sam speaks up again, "so things are going well with Cas, then?"

"Sam-" Dean starts threateningly, but Sam just laughs it off lightly.

"I'll get you your information. Just go relax, and try not to kill Cas before you get back okay?" Sam hangs up before Dean can retort, and he shoves his phone angrily into his pocket just as Cas comes down the front path.

"What did Sam have to say?"

"He's gonna find out more for us," Dean mumbles, tugging the car door open a little too roughly. It's early enough that they could do some research of their own, but Dean's so close to snapping that he'll be lucky if he makes it through dinner without losing his mind. 

They don't talk as they pick up dinner, and Dean thinks Cas is just being quiet out of consideration because he seems to be in a fairly good mood. It doesn't even faze him when they get to the first of two motels in the town - the other on the exact opposite side of town - to discover there are no double rooms left. Great. Fucking brilliant.

"I'll sleep in the car," Dean grunts, tugging his keys back out of his pocket. Cas stops him with a hand on his own.

"Don't be ridiculous, we'll work something out."

“Cas-“ Dean wants to argue, but Cas accepts the keys from the woman behind the desk, and gently nudges Dean down the hall. Dean lets himself be herded down the hall, though he grumbles bitterly as Cas pushes the door open and gestures for him to go in first.

The bed, thankfully, is a king, though it doesn't stop Dean from instantly calculating the space between them, or stop his mind from racing through all possible outcomes of the two of them sleeping in the same bed, and he can't deal with this right now. He moves to grab one of the pillows and sleep on the floor, but Cas stops him again with a sigh.

"We can share a bed, Dean. I don't want you hurting your back sleeping on the floor just because you're not comfortable enough with your sexuality to share a bed with another man." Which, what? 

He can't tell if Cas is teasing him or not, but there's no way in hell he can sleep on the floor now. Dean's totally comfortable with his sexuality, it's the emotional shit he has issues with, and screw Cas for bringing that up anyway. He drops onto the bed soundlessly, pretending not to hear the smug little sound Cas makes as he turns away. 

Dean shrugs off his suit jacket and unbuttons his shirt quickly before tossing them both on the floor and pulling the covers up over himself before slipping out of his slacks. He can _feel_ Sam rolling his eyes at him, but he ignores mind-Sam and clicks the bedside lamp off, tugging the blankets up to his shoulders angrily. 

He lies there in silent frustration, every tiny movement Cas makes feeling like an earthquake as he tries to put more distance between them. If Cas thought he would be uncomfortable on the floor, it’s nothing compared to the awkwardness of trying to sleep on the very edge of the mattress so that he doesn’t end up with his ass pressed against Cas’ back. Or his crotch, which he really doesn’t need to think about. Dean groans and ducks his head under the covers, muttering grumpily to himself. 

At some point, apparently, he managed to fall asleep, because he wakes up some time later, sweaty and out of breath with the visual of a very naked, very horny Cas in his mind, and he wishes he hadn't slept at all. 

His cock twitches at the memory of his dream, and Dean groans out loud, "I'm going to hell," he mutters, rubbing a hand over his face, "I'm going to hell _again_."

"I'll just come and drag you back out again," Cas mumbles next to him, and _fuck_. 

"Sorry, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Cas shifts slightly, "you were very... vocal."

_Shit_.

"Shit, I'm sorry." 

There's a heavy silence, and Dean wishes the tension in the air was just a little bit thicker so it would strangle him.

"What were you dreaming about?" Cas asks softly, "it sounded pleasant."

"Sorry, Cas," Dean replies, in his best kidding around voice, "that's one dream I am not telling you about." He thinks this has worked because Cas pauses again, but then he pipes up and Dean nearly does choke on the air.

"You said my name... more than once."

Fuck. 

Why the fuck did his subconscious wait until now to start having insanely hot sex dreams about his best friend. Why couldn't it have waited until he was back at the bunker, safely tucked away in his own room and not sharing a bed with said best friend?

"You called me Castiel," Cas adds, and is it his imagination, or is Cas' voice rougher than usual?

Dean doesn't say anything. He closes his eyes and tries to relax, but he can feel Cas behind him now – apparently they’d both moved into the center of the bed in their sleep, which is just great - the weight of him dipping the mattress, his heat radiating over to Dean's side of the bed. 

Dean doesn't think about anything when he says, "you asked me to," he just says it, and then there's silence again before Cas shifts again and that heat is right up against his back and creeping over his hip. Cas' fingers slide along the elastic of his boxers, stopping just over the curve of Dean's hip, and his nose presses into Dean's neck, just below his hairline, "what else did I ask you to do?"

Dean inhales sharply, and his cock throbs at the breathless tone. When Cas' fingers slide down, just shy of Dean's erection, he bites down on his lip to stifle a moan. 

"Dean?" Cas breathes, pushing his nose into Dean's hair until his lips graze Dean's skin. 

"You asked me to touch you, if you could touch me."

"And?" Cas prompts, sliding closer until Dean can feel him press against his back, and holy _shit_ \- Cas is hard too, his erection a thick line pressing against Dean's ass. 

"I slid my hand into the front of your pants, wrapped it around your cock and told you to do the same to me."

Cas groans into his skin and his hips press forward as he kisses Dean's neck, "would you like that now?"

Dean can't believe he's actually hearing this, but he presses into Cas' touch, breathing a shaky "yeah." 

Without hesitation, Cas' fingers dip into his boxers, his knuckles grazing the top of Dean's cock before his hand curls around the base, holding him firmly as he slides up the full length. Dean's breath escapes him with a high-pitched whine as Cas' index finger swipes over the head, and he arches back against Cas.

"God, Cas-" he whispers, rolling his hips forward into Cas' grip. Cas breathes something that Dean can't hear over the blood rushing in his ears, and drags his fingers back down again. 

Dean reaches back between them awkwardly, brushing along the length of Cas' cock through his boxers, and pressing harder as Cas buries his face in the crook of Dean's neck. The angle is all wrong, but Cas barely seems to notice, pressing his erection into Dean's palm and rolling his hips lightly. The soft gasps that fall from his lips go straight to Dean's groin, and he wants so badly to kiss Cas, to nip at his lips and taste his tongue against his own, but Cas' lips are still on his neck, kissing him frantically and sucking marks that Dean can't wait to see in the morning. 

The thought of anyone being able to see the marks that Cas left on his skin is what pushes him over the edge, and he comes with a cut-off moan, bucking hard into Cas' fist. Cas works him through it, running his fingers up his length until Dean collapses onto his back, breathing heavily and reaching up without thinking to cup the back of Cas' neck. He pulls him down into a deep kiss, working Cas' bottom lip between his teeth as his fingers curl around his neck. 

He works his free hand between them, shoving Cas' boxers down past his ass and sliding up his length. Cas groans into his mouth and works his knee between Dean's thighs, rutting against the crease of his hip as Dean's fingers draw back, teasing the head of his cock. 

Dean hums and moans along with him, and when Cas comes he kisses him deeply, pushing his fingers into Cas' hair. He slides his other arm around Cas' waist and eases him down until he's flush against Dean's chest, one arm up over Dean's shoulder. They don't say anything, but as Cas tucks his head under Dean's chin, he continues pressing light kisses into his skin, and that's the last thing Dean knows before his eyes drop shut.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam calls while they're having lunch the following day, and Dean is glad for the reprieve. Cas was already up and in the shower when Dean woke up, and he hasn't made any indication that anything happened last night, and it's starting to make Dean anxious. He wants to bring it up, because really, he _needs_ to know what this is, but he's terrified that Cas is going to turn him down and that would probably kill him.

He lifts his phone to his ear, ignoring the uneaten plate of eggs and hash browns, "Mona Krenshaw. Killed four days before her wedding by her fiance's jealous ex-lover. Sound like vengeful spirit material to you?"

"Awesome. Where can we find her?"

"Hillview Cemetery. It's at the western side of town."

"Good," Dean grunts, and it sounds like Sam's about to say something else, but Dean just hangs up and looks across at Cas, "Hillview Cemetery. You and I," he says, gesturing with his phone, "have a date with a ghost."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Five hours later finds them standing over what should definitely not be an empty grave. Dean is on his phone minutes after they arrive, tapping his foot in irritation as he waits for Sam to pick up on the other end. Sam's _hello_ is met with a frustrated huff.

"Why am I standing over an empty grave?"

"What?"

He can see Cas out of the corner of his eye, pausing in his examination of the ground to raise both eyebrows at Dean. "Empty grave Sam," Dean sighs, ignoring the increasingly irritating look from Cas, "I thought you said this was where she was buried? It looks like it's been flooded, and there's nothing here." He can hear clicking in the background and Sam responds shortly with

"Looks like her body was moved a couple days back when-"

"I don't care _why_ , just tell me where she is now."

"Things are pretty rough, huh?"

"Jesus, Sam, he just- not right now."

"Alright, well this doesn't say where she's been moved... I'll look into it. Give you a call when I find out. Try not to combust." Sam cackles as he hangs up and Dean can feel the blood rush to his cheeks and he mentally curses his brother.

"You do that," he mutters as he shoves his phone back into his pocket and looks up at Cas, "well, looks like we're gonna have to find another hotel. I'm not staying at that place again."

"The other one is across town. Near that diner we stopped at." 

He holds back, Dean can tell, from chiding him about the way he talks to Sam, holds back because it usually just starts an argument that'll carry on until they get home. Dean does the same. 

It's nearly one by the time they get back to the hotel, and Dean strips down and climbs into bed without so much as a goodnight, and he doesn't know whether he's relieved or disappointed to have his own bed. Cas switches the light off a few minutes later and Dean hears the rustle of blankets as Cas gets comfortable on the other side of the room. 

He's woken up some time later by a sudden chill, and light pressure on his chest. It takes him a second to realize what's happening, and then Cas' voice is low and deep in his ear, breathing "relax," as his palms slide down Dean's stomach. Dean groans as Cas peels away the covers, and straddles his knees, his hands coming up automatically to cup Cas' jaw and run through his hair. Cas' eyes lock onto his for a brief second before he dips his head, painting a hot trail down Dean's stomach with his tongue as his hands work Dean's boxers down his hips and out of the way. 

Cas noses at his soft cock, kissing the base of it and licking a stripe up to the tip. Dean bucks beneath him and his fingers drag against Cas' scalp as Cas takes him into his mouth, working his tongue around Dean's girth, and Dean can feel himself swelling between Cas' lips. He groans as Cas' fingers wrap around the base of him, stroking him slowly as his lips slide up to work at the head. Cas' mouth is soft and wet, and he increases the pressure, sucking hard and drawing a needy moan from Dean's throat. He hums around him, and Dean arches up, but Cas presses a palm to his chest, holding him back against the mattress. 

"Cas, man, _nnh_ -"

Cas hums again and sinks down, his hand sliding down to cup Dean's balls, rolling them gently between his fingers. Dean's head rolls back and he pushes his chest up as Cas' mouth works up and down his length. He has no idea where Cas learned to suck cock, but it feels like he's about to explode, and he has to yank Cas up before it's all over too soon. He realizes belatedly that Cas is naked when his erection slides against Dean's, and Dean bucks up at the friction, clawing at Cas' shoulders. Cas responds eagerly, fitting his mouth against Dean's and grinding his hips down hard, eliciting an embarrassing whine from Dean's throat. Dean's legs fall to the sides, giving Cas space to rut up against him, before Cas pulls back again. When he rocks back forward, his cock catches on Dean's rim, and Dean lets out a shuddering moan, wrapping his legs tight around Cas' waist and holding him close. 

Cas doesn't shift, rocking himself between Dean's cheeks again and again. The slide of Cas' cock against him is just a tease, too soft and too fleeting and Dean holds out until he's seconds from shoving back onto Cas' length, despite the lack of prep, before he shoves Cas' off of him and flips him over, pressing him into the bed with his palms and his hips. Cas lets out a surprised gasp, but he sinks into the bed under Dean's hands, groaning and dropping his head back as Dean leans down to circle Cas' nipple with his tongue. He rolls the other between his thumb and forefinger before releasing both and shimmying down the bed, his hands keeping a steady pressure down Cas' chest. 

When he shifts down, he slides his arms under Cas' thighs and kisses up the inside of his leg. Cas lifts his hips and Dean nips at his stomach before taking him into his mouth. He presses his fingers into Cas' ass, pushing him up to swallow all of him, and Cas pushes himself up, leaning on his elbows to watch Dean. Dean meets his gaze for a brief second, before he pulls up, pressing his tongue along the slit, and Cas' head falls back with a moan as his hips rise up. 

" _Dean_ ," he groans, digging his fingers into the covers and Dean lets his mouth go slack, pressing Cas' hips up. Cas follows his direction, sliding easily between Dean's lips, hips stuttering as Dean takes him all the way down, his nose pressed into tight dark curls as Cas bottoms out. He lets Cas fuck his mouth, groaning with each of his thrusts, his fingers press into the flesh of Cas' thighs as Cas moans above him, and he's never been so turned on by _giving_ head, but he can't help but rut against the bed, desperate for the contact. 

" _Dean_ ," Cas breathes, shifting to cup Dean's jaw with one hand, "I want to be inside you."

Dean pulls off and climbs up over him to kiss Cas' mouth briefly, "we don't have anything," he mumbles, severely disappointed in his lack of preparation. He rocks into Cas' hip, desperately wishing he wasn't unprepared for the first time in his life. 

"I do." Cas kisses him and his eyes meet Dean's- and what?

"Where did-"

"When we stopped for gas," Cas explains, and Dean thrills at the idea that Cas has been thinking about this, that he's wanted this all day. He drops down to his elbows, catching Cas' lips in what is supposed to be a quick kiss, but Cas' arm wraps around his waist, and then he's being pushed back onto his back and Cas is reaching down to lift Dean's leg over his hip. Dean rolls into the movement, pressing his cock into Cas' as their lips slide together, slowly, and then quicker as Cas pushes himself further up the bed. His fingers find the curve of Dean's ass, and slide upwards, pressing in to brush over his entrance. Dean's lips part against Cas' in a silent moan and he bumps their foreheads together. 

" _Oh God, yes,_ " he tipping his head back to kiss Cas desperately again, "I want you."

"I need-" Cas starts, but Dean is already pushing him up.

"Get it," Dean rasps, and Cas climbs off the bed, crossing to where his bag is shoved under the edge of his bed. He crouches down next to it, and Dean rolls onto his side, groaning as his eyes trace the curve of Cas' ass. He curls his hand loosely around his cock, jacking himself slowly as Cas rises and returns to the bed. 

The faintest smirk appears on his face as he climbs back over Dean, and he dips to kiss his chest before mumbling, "roll over."

Dean happily does as he's told, rolling over and pressing his ass up encouragingly. Cas' fingers dig into his skin and Dean hums as he hears the sound of a bottle opening. There's a moment's stillness before Cas spreads his cheeks and two slick fingers press against his rim. He slides one in slowly, and Dean shuts his eyes and buries his face in the pillow letting the waves of pleasure wash over him. 

He feels like he's going to die of anticipation by the time Cas has three fingers in him, and he can feel sweat beading on the back of his neck. He's so lost in the sensation that he doesn't hear the rip of foil until Cas pulls his fingers back, and then his other hand is braced on Dean's lower back, and he's pressing his cock in slowly, his fingers curling against Dean's skin. 

"Fuck," he rumbles, and his hand slides up to Dean's shoulders as he sinks in further, pulling his knees up alongside Dean's hips. He drops his head to Dean's back as he bottoms out, and Dean can feel him tremble as his hips still. "Are you okay?" Cas breathes.

"I'm okay," Dean confirms, twisting to wrap his arm around Cas' neck. He draws him into a deep kiss as Cas moves his hips, breathing harshly into his mouth, "Cas, you feel amazing." He shuts his eyes and drops his head back to the pillow as Cas rocks into him faster, kissing up the line of Dean's shoulder and nipping at the side of his neck. 

Of all the ways Dean has thought this could go, he never expected Cas to be so assured or eager, but he's really not complaining; Cas has no inhibitions whatsoever, and his lips never leave Dean's skin, unless he's mumbling his ear, and Dean arches into every touch. He loves how touchy Cas is, always running his hands up Dean's back and tangling their fingers together. 

Cas lays over him, pushing Dean's arms up above his head and curling his fingers around Dean's wrists. He thrusts hard, pressing his head into the pillow next to Dean's, and Dean turns his head to catch Cas' mouth in a sloppy kiss, just brushing their lips together before Cas jerks him up the bed and he moans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as Cas ruts into him, hitting his prostate on every pass. Dean digs his nails into his palms, pressing back onto Cas' cock and sliding up to his knees. Cas rises with him, pounding into him and sealing his lips around Dean's neck in the same way he did before, nipping and sucking at the skin, and adding to the collection of marks he's already left. 

He grunts into Dean's skin, and releases one of Dean's wrists, sliding his hand down Dean's stomach to wrap around his cock, and Dean gasps at the sudden contact, "oh _fuck_." He thrusts into Cas' hand and kisses him again, pressing their noses together. 

"Dean," Cas mutters, "I'm going to-" He bites Dean's lip as he thrusts in hard and turns to press his head into the pillow. Dean wraps his arm around Cas' neck, running his fingers through Cas' hair as Cas thrusts twice and comes with a shout. He doesn't stop, rocking his hips in long, slow strokes, and the contrasting speeds of Cas' hips and his hand on Dean's cock is too much. Dean comes as Cas' fingers press over the head of his cock, thrusting jerkily into Cas' fist. 

He collapses onto the bed panting, and he doesn't even realize Cas still has one hand wrapped around his wrist, until he slides his fingers up, fitting them between Dean's. He pulls out carefully and draws his hand back to take the condom off and he pushes himself up off the bed to dispose of it. For a minute Dean's anxious that Cas is going back to his own bed, and it shouldn't be a big deal, but it is, because this is different for Dean than it is for Cas. 

Dean bunches his pillow up under his head and pushes his face into it, stubbornly insisting to himself that nothing is wrong. He tugs the blanket up over himself and shuts his eyes, and barely two minutes later, the bed dips down beneath him and Cas curls into bed behind him, draping an arm over Dean's hip.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean feels disgusting when he wakes up; he's lying in what was wet spot and is now dry and itchy, and it's cold because Cas is long gone, in the shower or out getting breakfast or wherever the hell he goes after they do this. He gropes blindly for his phone, knocking it off the bedside table, and he leans down to pick it up. There are two texts from Sam and a missed call, so he pushes the regret about Cas aside and calls his brother back.

"Morning," Sam greets, "you just wake up?"

"Mmhm," Dean mumbles, "what you got?"

"There's a little nameless cemetery up behind the town hall, and after the mudslide at Hillview, they started moving people up there."

"That's where she's buried?"

"Yeah," Sam pauses, "you two okay?"

"Yep."

"You sound stressed out."

Dean could laugh at the irony, "no big deal. Just spending twenty-four hours a day together-"

"Isn't that exactly what we do?"

"Different circumstances, Sammy."

Sam laughs, "I should hope so, but you'll figure it out. I'll see you guys when you get back." 

Dean doesn't even reply, just drops the phone on the floor and groans into his hands. So they have a location, that's great, but they have to wait until nightfall to do anything about it, and Cas is gone and he really just wants to go back to sleep until six o'clock.

Dean lies flat on his back, re-thinking everything the families said to them just so that he doesn't think about Cas. Or Sam. Or the fact that Sam was totally fucking right. He groans loudly and passes a hand over his eyes. Fuck them both. 

It's not like he _wanted_ to fall for his best friend, or start apparently sleeping with him- well, maybe the sex, because _goddamn_ Cas knows what he's doing in bed. The way he touches him, kisses him- Dean shuts his eyes and presses his head back into the pillow, envisioning Cas above him, rolling his hips and pressing into him. It's not like it's the first time he's thought about it, but this time he has actual memories to draw on, and they're nothing like he used to imagine. He can feel the blood rush south, and he shakes himself and sits up before he gets too deep into the daydream. He sits up and pulls out his laptop, flipping it open to see if he can find any other information they might need when they head out to the cemetery that night. He's not expecting much, but it's something to keep his mind off sex, which is considerably more difficult to do when he's alone in the motel room. 

Thankfully - or not - Cas shows up again a couple minutes later with a tray of coffee and a paper bag that smells like bacon. Dean pushes the computer away, letting the not-so-logical part of his brain take over as he crosses to Cas and takes the drinks from his hand. 

"You bought breakfast?"

"I thought you'd be hungry," Cas says with the faintest hint of a smile, and it's the closest either of them has come to mentioning the sex. Dean flushes and turns away to put the food on the counter, and he busies himself organizing it so he doesn't have to acknowledge Cas, and he regrets wishing he wasn't alone. 

"Have you spoken to Sam?" Cas asks, obviously oblivious to the one-sided awkwardness. 

"Uh, yeah, he called this morning. Our spirit's buried up behind town hall, I figure we'll head up around dusk."

"Alright," Cas agrees, sliding up behind Dean to grab the second cup of coffee. "What do we do until then?"

A thousand thoughts crowd into Dean's mind at once, and he has to tune them out to keep from saying something stupid, "I figure we'll just hang out." Cas nods and sits at the flimsy kitchen table with his breakfast burritos and coffee, switching his focus from dean to his food.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's barely sunset by the time they head out, but Dean is losing his goddamn mind. He needs to get back to the bunker, and get as far away from Cas as he can, preferably with Sam in between them. Either that, or he needs to know what the fuck is going on, because during the day it's like nothing happened, like Cas didn't crawl into bed with him last night and fuck him into the mattress. It wouldn't be so bad if they could just sit down and talk - and God forbid Sam ever find out he even _thought_ that - but it seems to be a taboo subject.

Dean takes the turn into the cemetery harsher than he needs to, and Cas shoots a concerned look over at him, but doesn't say anything. They sit parked to one side, and discuss the case like nothing else is going on, but Dean can't help thinking again that Sam knows what he's talking about when he says they need to talk about it. 

When it gets dark enough, Dean climbs out of the car without a word, and pops the trunk. He rifles around until he finds what he needs - a pair of shovels, shotguns loaded with salt rounds, rock salt - and then he slams the trunk shut and stomps off between the headstones. 

Cas catches up to him just after he finds the temporary grave marker that reads: Mona Krenshaw. He stands guard while Dean starts digging, and Dean's glad for the change. He ignores everything else as he pours his energy into the physical task of hauling dirt. 

He's more than halfway down when Dean realizes something's not quite right. He looks up, and he can see Cas waiting at the opening, so he continues digging, double-checking to ensure he has his lighter and fuel in his pocket. He hears the thud just as he's pushing his shovel into the dirt, and a shot rings out less than a second later. Dean freezes, staring up at the edge where Cas was sitting only seconds ago.

"Cas?" he asks, fighting to keep his voice steady. Cas' face appears at the edge of the grave, and Dean breathes a heavy sight of relief.

"She's here, Dean," he says, his tone grave. Dean's heart thuds in his chest, and fuck, Sam was right. All he can do is try to figure out how to keep the spirit at bay while simultaneously digging down to burn her bones, because he needs Cas out of there. 

"Go back to the car!" he shouts, hauling himself up out of the hole. Cas looks at him like he's out of his mind, which he very well might be, and scowls. 

"No." He sounds so damn determined that Dean can't even argue, and he just shoves the shovel at Cas' chest, because digging is safer than fighting, and tugs the shotgun from Cas' hand. Cas has no sooner jumped in the hole, though not without leveling a glare at Dean, when Dean's whipped off his feet and his back slams into a tree. 

"I'm okay!" he calls out, straining to catch his breath, "just dig!" He's stuck, pinned against the trunk, and he tries to push Cas out of his mind as he searches frantically for their ghost. It fails miserably, his mind running through every way she could hurt Cas, and he only manages to raise his arms enough to get a clear shot when she shows herself, is because of the sudden wave of rage that flows thorough him.

Mona vanishes with a grimace and Dean falls to his knees, panting. He makes directly for the open grave, but she's back in seconds, stalking towards Dean and curling long, wispy fingers around his neck to lift him off his feet. He calls for Cas, frantically commanding him to dig as he tries to think of anything iron he has on him. If he could get away, he could grab his gun, but that doesn't seem to be an option at the moment, and unless Cas hurries his ass up, Dean's pretty much screwed- and then suddenly he's on the ground, and their spirit is turning towards her grave. Dean jumps up to warn Cas, but he's flung back out of the way, slamming into the ground again with a grunt. 

"Dean!" He hears the shout, followed by another shot, and then Cas is at his side, lifting his head off the ground, and Dean groans with the effort of it. "Are you okay?" Cas asks, his voice tight with concern.

"'M good," Dean grunts, pushing himself up with one arm, "did you get down to her?"

"No," Cas shakes his head, checking over his shoulder to see where Mona is, "but I know another way. There's an incantation to soothe the spirit, rather than burning her bones." Dean barely resists rolling his eyes, despite his gratefulness - trust Cas to have a peaceful solution to every problem. He has a stupid comeback prepared, but all of a sudden the spirit is back, appearing directly in front of them.

"Do you know it?" Dean asks, rushing to get his words out.

"Yes," Cas nods, keeping his eye on Mona.

"Do what you gotta do, I'll keep her occupied."

"Dean-" Cas moves to hold him back, but Dean climbs to his feet, waving his arms in the air.

"Hey, bitch!" he shouts, staggering back toward the car. There's an iron bar in the trunk and if he can get to it, and keep her attention on him, Cas should be fine, providing this incantation of his is short, and actually works. Mona turns her head for a brief second, but then she's turning back to Cas, and fuck, this cannot be happening. 

This is supposed to be a simple salt 'n' burn, an easy job. Dean's not supposed to feel like his heart's about to beat out of his chest every time Cas gets more than three feet away from him. It's like he can't breathe, and he moves instinctively, launching himself toward his shotgun. 

He hits his mark, but his shoulder is aching from the landing, and Cas is still mumbling under his breath, his eyes shut so he can't see anything coming toward him. Dean takes the few seconds he has until she comes back, crossing to the grave and jumping in. From here, he can hear Cas muttering in what sounds like Enochian, and it twists something painful in his chest as he picks up his shovel again, hoping Mona will go after him instead for digging her up. It works, but down here, he has nothing to protect him, and when she turns on him again, he can't do anything but let her and hope that Cas' plan is going to work. 

He calls to him, tells him to hurry up, and he can hear Cas' words quicken, but then there are hands around his neck again and he can't call out, can't do anything but stare down the spirit until the pain in his chest becomes too much and everything goes black. 

When he comes to again, he's slumped against the wall of the grave, the spirit is nowhere to be seen, and Cas is straddling his lap with one hand on his cheek, in a position not dissimilar to Dean's when he found Cas dead in April's apartment. His voice is strained when he breathes out Dean's name, and Dean finds his own voice is equally rough as he pulls Cas down into his lap and mumbles apologies into his hair. 

Cas helps him out of the empty grave and over to the car, forcing Dean into the passenger seat as he goes to fill in the grave and collect their things. Dean's so relieved to have the whole thing over with that he doesn't even argue, and when Cas comes back, he hands him the keys without question, resting his head back against the seat.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The second the motel room door closes, Dean is slammed up against the wall and Cas is pressing into his chest, breathing heavily against Dean's lips, "I thought I'd lost you," he rasps, kissing Dean desperately, "I don't know-" he presses both hands up Dean's chest to cup his jaw with both hands, "don't know what I'd do without you."

"Fuck, me neither," Dean groans, "you scared me-" Cas kisses him again and Dean's hands run through his hair, holding him hard against him. He dips his chin, pressing his forehead against Cas' and dropping his gaze, "you can't leave me, I need you." 

"I'm never gonna leave you," Cas breathes, closing his eyes as he kisses Dean's chin, and up to his mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Dean submits entirely, letting Cas take the lead as he presses him into the wall. Cas tugs him forward without pulling away from him, and pushes Dean's jacket and flannel off his shoulders roughly before sliding a knee between Dean's thighs and carding a hand through Dean's hair so his head doesn't bang against the wall when Cas jerks him backwards again. 

He shrugs out of his own jacket and Dean draws him in again before the article even hits the floor. Cas smiles against his mouth as he kisses him again and Dean curls a hand around the back of his neck. He's so caught up in Cas' mouth against his own, that he barely notices when Cas crouches down and wraps his hands around Dean's thighs to lift him up and shove him back against the wall. Dean's already sore, his thighs aching from being thrown around, but he wraps his ankles around Cas' waist and throws his arms around his neck, rocking his hips gently. 

Cas presses him harder into the wall, groaning into Dean's mouth as he pushes one arm up above his head. Cas is commanding in a way Dean hasn't seen since long before he lost his grace, and fuck if it doesn't turn him on. He remembers being thrown against an alley wall, wondering if Cas was going to fuck him or kill him, and he knows this is different, but it's also the same, there's an urgency here that's tangible, but it's fuelled by fear rather than anger this time, and it's so much more. The way Cas moves against him is maddening, slowly driving Dean insane with the roll of his hips and the hot press of lips on his mouth and neck. It's like the unyielding force that he used to be breaking through, and Dean's almost wishing he'd let Cas fuck him in that alley, _almost_ , right up until Cas leans in and nips at Dean's earlobe, breathing into his ear. 

"I need you too."

Dean pauses for a moment, meeting Cas' gaze, before crashing their lips together again, and fisting his hands in Cas' hair. Cas presses into him so hard that Dean can feel the bruises on his back, but he's so completely wrapped up in Cas that he's barely focused on it. 

"We should move to the bed," Cas breathes, mouthing at his neck, "I don't wanna hurt you."

Dean huffs and tilts his head back, "my arm kinda hurts."

Cas hoists him up and slides his hands under his ass and kissing the bare patch of skin above his collar, and Dean lifts his chin further and arches against Cas' chest, running his hands down his back. Cas just holds him closer and turns them toward the bed, stopping after only a couple steps to bring kiss him again. 

When they eventually get to the bed, Cas kneels on the edge of the mattress and leans over, pressing Dean down into the comforter. The bed is still a mess from this morning, and Dean shifts so he's not lying on the crease of the blanket, and curls his fingers in Cas' shirt. He takes his time unbuttoning it blindly as Cas pushes Dean's t-shirt up around his neck, mouthing at his chest and running his fingers up Dean's sides. His touch is soft and gentle, and Dean melts into it, carding one hand through Cas' hair as he tugs off Cas' shirt with the other. Cas slips out of his shirt and leans down on his elbows, pressing up to kiss Dean's chin. He sits back, tugging his t-shirt off and tossing it away, and Dean squirms out of his own, watching the roll of muscles as Cas reaches up above his head. 

Fuck, he will never get over the body that Cas has had buried under that damn trench coat all these years. He remembers the first time he saw Cas shirtless - Sam had practically had to pick his jaw up off the ground - and he's no less stunning than he was then - more so, even, without all the blood and dirt. Well, blood. There's a fair amount of dirt between the two of them. 

As this realization sets in, Dean sits up, dragging his fingertips down Cas' chest to rest just above the waistband of Cas' jeans, "we should get you out of these clothes," he hums, his fingers dipping just beneath the denim, before pulling back to pop the button open. Cas' breath hitches as Dean tugs his zipper down, and his hands slide easily through Dean's hair, massaging Dean's scalp as Dean's hands slide up his hips. Cas leans in to kiss him before Dean can do anything else, and he slides his hands down the back of Dean's boxers. 

"You too," he breathes, nipping at his jaw, "you're covered in mud."

"You're one to talk," Dean huffs, but he presses his hips forward and lets Cas open his jeans and push them down over his hips. Dean's hard, his cock pushing up through his boxers, and it's killing him that Cas isn't touching him. He leans back and shuffles up the bed to worm out of his pants, and Cas' eyes don't leave him for a second, tracking down his chest and down to his groin. Dean keens under the attention, and pushes his jeans off the side of the bed with one hand, reaching up with the other to pull Cas down on top of him. He kisses him slowly, savoring the feeling of Cas' bare chest against his own as he pulls his leg up to wrap around Cas' waist.

When Cas kisses up the side of his neck, Dean moans softly and slides a hand into Cas' pants, cupping his hard cock and tugging gently on his shaft. 

"Oh fuck," Cas moans, his breath hot against Dean's ear as he rocks forward. Dean's cock twitches against Cas' thigh and he pulls him in tighter, biting Cas' lip and digging his heel into his ass. He pushes Cas' boxers down and wraps his hand around his girth, stroking him with short, jerky motions. 

Cas groans and catches Dean's mouth in a bruising kiss, moaning shakily as his tongue pushes past Dean's lips, tangling with his. Dean bites Cas' lips and wraps his other leg around Cas' hips, pushing his hips up to meet Cas' thrusts. Relaxing into the mattress, Dean pulls back and Cas' lips find his neck in an instant, kissing his way down to Dean's collarbone, a rumbling growl in his throat. 

"I want you naked," Dean says, gasping as Cas' teeth graze his skin. Cas shifts without lifting his lips from Dean's skin, and pushes his jeans to the floor before climbing back up and pushing Dean up the bed. 

"You're beautiful," Cas whispers, pressing his nose against Dean's cheek. Dean turns away, but Cas slides both hands up around the top of Dean's head, forcing him to look at him, "I mean it."

"I want you to fuck me," Dean bites his lip, looking Cas directly in the eye. There are so many emotions that flash through Cas' eyes in that moment, but Dean pulls him down and kisses him before he does something stupid like tell Cas how much he loves him. 

Cas pulls away slowly, sliding down to kiss Dean's stomach. Dean's legs fall to the sides as Cas shimmies down between them, kissing down to the head of his cock and looking up at him before taking the tip between his lips and then drawing back again. He's gone again before Dean can even react properly, and in the few moments he's gone, Dean can't help but wonder what it would be like to have this on an everyday basis. He wants to suggest it, to ask if Cas feels the same, but the mere thought of it terrifies him, and it must show on his face because when Cas climbs back onto the bed, he settles down on his side next to Dean, smoothing one palm from Dean's hip up to his chest. 

"Is something wrong?" he asks, and when he dips his head to kiss Dean's shoulder, Dean can't help but smile at him because no, nothing's wrong, and even if they can only have this at night - hell, even if this is the only time anything happens, for these few nights Cas is his. 

"No," he smirks, pushing Cas onto his back and climbing over him, "nothing." He straddles Cas' hips and leans down to kiss his lips, reaching up to take the bottle of lube from him, "everything's perfect." Dean flips the cap and slicks up his own fingers, reaching back behind himself. Cas' breath catches, and his hands slip up over Dean's knees, squeezing his thighs gently as he watches with wide eyes. 

" _Dean_ ," he breathes, pushing one hand up to curl around Dean's thick erection, running his hand up slowly. Dean bucks under the touch, and Cas steadies him with his free hand as Dean pushes a finger past his rim. He lets out a shaky breath as he presses in, pressing his thighs tight around Cas' hips. He works himself open as quickly as he can, curling one hand around Cas' shoulder and he presses against his prostate. 

"Cas-" he leans down, fitting his mouth against Cas', "please babe, I need you." 

_I love you_ , he thinks as Cas' fingers thread through his hair, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. One hand pulls away, running gently down Dean's back and slipping between his cheeks. He teases his rim, humming against Dean's lips as Dean trembles under his touch, groaning with each press of his fingertips, and he whines, gasping when Cas slides his finger in next to Dean's. 

" _Fuuuck_ ," Dean moans, rocking back onto them, "c'mon, baby-"

Cas kisses him again and withdraws his finger, and rolling Dean onto his back. Dean pulls his own hand away, reaching up to pull Cas' hips down, and Cas wastes no time pushing his knees under Dean's thighs and aligning himself. He grunts softly as he pushes in, pulling Dean's leg up over his hip and rocking in and out slowly. A loud gasp rips from Dean's throat as Cas thrusts forward hard and bottoms out.

"Dean," he breathes, leaning over him to kiss his mouth, "you're amazing-" Dean shuts him up with a bruising kiss, and Cas goes with him, pressing him into the mattress and fucking into him with quick, deep thrusts. Dean tugs on Cas' hair as he wraps his free leg around Cas' and rolls his hips against his stomach. 

Cas' lips meet his again, and Dean hums contentedly against him, gasping every times Cas hits his prostate. He holds him close, pressed flush against each other, and kisses him desperately, trying to convey everything he feels without actually telling Cas how he feels. Cas responds with equal passion, kissing him tenderly and never letting his hands drift away from Dean's skin. 

The fire that roared when Cas kissed him hasn't lessened in the slightest, but the urgency has died down and he feels like every one of Cas' touches is entirely deliberate, intended specially to make Dean fall deeper in love with him. Dean kisses him again and again as Cas rocks into him, drawing breathy moans from his lips. He doesn't know how to keep Cas like this, but he knows he has to. There's no way they can go back to their tense friendship after Dean knows how Cas feels and tastes and sounds. 

Cas sucks on his collar bone, and Dean arches up against him. He's so close to coming, and with Cas nipping at his neck and mumbling breathy curses into his skin he feels like he's vibrating with need. Cas thrusts hard, pushing Dean further up the bed, and Dean wraps his legs tighter around his waist and kisses him hard. 

"Dean," Cas gasps, and he presses against Dean's chest, slowing his hips, but thrusting in hard. He mumbles something unintelligible against Dean's ear and then he's groaning, breathing a shaky " _so close_ ," before he pushes in roughly, coming with a grunted " _fuck_ " that is way too fucking hot for anyone's good. Dean can feel Cas pulse inside him and Cas shoves his hips forward, grinding against him. He's shaking as he presses his mouth to Dean's and kisses him gracelessly, and Dean wraps his arms around his neck, returning every kiss with everything he has. 

Cas pulls out slowly and Dean rolls onto his back, wrapping one hand around his cock. Cas bats his hand away and turns onto his side, using his knee to pull Dean's legs apart, leaning over his chest to kiss him. He smoothes his palm up the underside of Dean's erection, curling his fingers lightly around the head and sliding down to the base. 

" _Oh fuck_ ," Dean moans, his hips pressing up into Cas' fingers as his arms wrap around Cas' neck again. Cas strokes him quickly, and Dean's so close, so fucking close that when Cas leans in close and breathes " _come for me_ ," he can't do anything but lie back and comply. 

He arches up, bumping his hips into Cas as he comes, shooting hot, wet ropes onto his stomach and Cas'. His arms remain around Cas' neck and he pulls himself up, burying his face in his shoulder. 

"I love you," he whispers. Cas lets him down and rolls onto Dean's chest, kissing him slowly an running his fingers through Dean's hair. They lie together in silence, tangled on top of the sheets, and Dean's nearly asleep when Cas pulls away from him. He hates himself for letting this happen again when Cas climbs off the bed, but then there's a hand on his shoulder, and Cas is standing over him. He uses a sheet to wipe down Dean’s stomach and then dips down, kissing him briefly. 

"We should move to my bed," he says softly, "it's cleaner." He smiles lightly, and holds out his hand to Dean, pulling him up off the bed. Dean pushes himself up and Cas pulls him into his arms, kissing his mouth as he walks them back to the other bed. They fall together, and Cas draws him in close, shuffling awkwardly to pull the blankets up over both of them. Dean curls into him, not one to miss an opportunity, and he lets the sound of Cas' breath send him to sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He's not sure why he expected thing to change after they hadn't the past two times, but when Dean wakes up alone in Cas' bed, he feels worse than he has in a long time. Last night was different, Cas _must_ have felt it too, and yet he's still up and about - in the shower by the sounds of it - before Dean's even woken up. Maybe he should have expected it, he's used to Cas leaving after all, the guy doesn't hang around for very long. Still, he thinks, Cas has been human for months now, and he's stuck around so far - but he's also still adjusting, and he'll probably leave as soon as he settles into his new life properly.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, he's never thought so much about this before and what if Cas does leave? what the fuck is he going to do? Dean's about a second from calling Sam and asking him what to do when he hears the water shut off and he rolls out of bed quickly, tugging on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. 

Cas comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and Dean nearly trips over his duffel bag. He curls one hand into a fist and forces himself calm so that he can focus on getting ready to go instead of the droplets of water sliding down Cas' chest. 

Dean manages to focus long enough to get packed and out of the room so Cas can get dressed while he packs up the car, and they're heading back home in less than fifteen minutes. Dean can't wait until they get back to the bunker and he can lock himself away in his room where neither Sam nor Cas can find him. 

Cas is sitting casually next to him, leaning against the window with his nose pressed into a book as thought nothing at all is weird about the morning. Dean is the exact opposite, his fingers twitching anxiously against the wheel as his heart pounds in his chest. He wants to lean over and kiss Cas' lips, run a hand through his hair and press him back into the seat and kiss him until neither of them can think straight, though there's another part of him that wants nothing more than to slip his fingers in between Cas' as he reads, tangling their hands together as he drives. He wants it more than he's ever wanted anything, and it's all he can think of as he pulls off the main road. 

Half a mile down the dusty dirt road, Dean manages to get words out of his mouth. They come out garbled, and he clears his throat as Cas looks up at him. 

"We ever gonna talk about it?" he asks. 

"About what?" Cas asks calmly, closing his book with one finger between the pages. 

"You know what," Dean grumbles. 

Cas pauses for a thoughtful minute before continuing, "I was under the impression you wouldn't want to talk about it."

"What?"

"You don't like talking about your feelings."

"Cas," Dean starts, closing his eyes in frustration, "things are different now- you're _human_ , and things are- they're different. You're not Castiel, angel of the Lord anymore, you're-" he glances over to see Cas looking at him and shakes his head, "you know what? never mind."

They drive on in silence again with the music loud enough to tune out whatever either of them may have to say. It's incredibly uncomfortable, but Cas shows no outward signs of being bothered by it and Dean wants to punch him for it. How the hell can Cas be so calm and relaxed when Dean's all but bursting to find out what this is, why the fuck Cas comes and fucks him in the middle of the night and then acts like his usual awkward, oblivious ex-angel of the Lord self the next morning. 

Dean grits his teeth and clenches his hands around the wheel, pretending he's just as okay as Cas is, until he can't stand the silence any longer. He pulls off onto the shoulder, killing the engine and leaning back in his seat before turning to face Cas. 

"Okay, you know what, we're gonna talk about this." Cas looks up from his book, mildly interested, "What the hell is going on?"

Cas sets his book down and shifts in his seat to face Dean, "I don't understand."

"You know exactly what I mean, Cas. The last three nights you climb into my bed, you fuck me, and then you're gone by the time I wake up!" Cas frowns and his eyes dart over Dean's face, but he sits in silence. "So what, you're not gonna say anything?"

"What do you want me to say, Dean?"

"I need to know where I stand," he shouts, then softer, "I need to know what this means to you."

"Dean," Cas breathes. He slides closer, and Dean doesn't miss the way Cas' hand stops just short of settling on his knee. "I didn't think you were comfortable with this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" he asks, and he's practically pleading now, desperate to know how Cas is feeling. 

"When was the last time you slept with someone and then saw them again the next day?"

Dean's gaze falls to his lap and he flexes his fingers awkwardly, "doesn't mean it'd be the same for you."

"Dean-"

"Cas, I-" he takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes, fingering the hem of his flannel, "I love you." He hears the whispered _I know_ , and Cas' fingers curl around his own, stilling his hand, and Dean can't bring himself to open his eyes. Every ounce of anger and frustration has dissipated and he's left feeling raw and so uncomfortably open that he doesn't know what to do. 

"Dean," Cas says softly, and then his other hand is on Dean's cheek, his thumb brushing over his skin. "I've known for years-"

"And you still left."

"What?"

Dean opens his eyes, but it's too much to meet Cas' gaze, and he looks away, "you're always leaving- going back to Heaven, and dealing with all that angel shit-"

"I never wanted to, I told you that."

Dean risks looking up at him momentarily, "So when you've adjusted to all this..."

"I was hoping you'd ask me to stay." Cas smiles and Dean returns the gesture, bumping his head against Cas'. 

"Yeah," Dean laughs shakily, "God, yes." He tilts forward to kiss Cas, but Cas beats him to it, smiling against Dean's lips. Dean presses into him, pushing Cas against the seat and undoes his own seatbelt, climbing into Cas' lap. Arms wrap around his waist, and one hand slides up under his shirt and between his shoulder blades. 

"Love you too," Cas mumbles, pulling away just far enough to meet Dean's gaze, “always have." Affection surges through him, and Dean rests his arms on the back of the seat, pressing tight against Cas' chest. Cas just kisses him harder and curls his fingers into Dean's skin, "we should get back," he hums, "to the bunker- where we'll have some privacy." He gives Dean a pointed look and a car flies past them as if to prove his point, just as Dean's lips curl up into a grin.

"And you'll stay all night?"

"Mmhm."

"And you'll be there when I wake up in the morning?" Cas beams at him and kisses him softly.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
